User blog:EmperorCosmicNeo/Short Adventures
Smash Man Cosmic, Danz, Dexter and Jason ran through the jedi temple smashing anything that looked expensive and valuble. Dexter laughed as he smashed windows making them shatter. Danz and Jason used ropes to bring down statues and broke the remains. Cosmic used the force to bring some of the temple roof onto the floor and destroyed it. They all laughed until a person flew into the room and looked at them. "I am Smash Man! King of Smashers, and you will be kill-" he was cut off by Dexter shooting him in the head making him fall onto the ground. The four looked at each other then began smashing more of the temple's furniture and items, laughing evily once more. The Conversation Jason walked through the halls of the Majestic Warriors' base, saluting every one of the troops that passed by. He soon got tired of saluting and sat down against the wall. He sighed and was about to get up and fix the destroyed ships from the Battle of Coruscant, which occured one month before, but didn't get up once he heard Dexter and Cosmic talk. "We need to blow up every single citizen in Coruscant!!!!" Dexter yelled at Danz, as if he were a planet away. Danz nodded and checked the plans on the calender. "Oh no can do. The troops are going to the funeral of the lost troops," Danz said. Dexter yelled in anger as he fliped the table over and glared at Danz. "We need to make Coruscant a memory by destroying it with bombs! Boom, bang, pow! Just like that!" Dexter yelled. Jason continued to listen until Cosmic walked down the hall listening to music and danced slightly to the songs. Jason quickly grabbed Cosmic by the arm and dragged him to listen to their conversation. "You're a stalker!?" Cosmic raised his voice but was silenced by Jason's hand covering his mouth. "You have to be quiet, we need to listen to them," Jason explained. Cosmic nodded and sat beside Jason listening to his brothers talk. "You want to destroy Coruscant!? You're more nuts then Cosmic!!" Danz yelled. Cosmic slammed his fist onto the wall and stormed into the room. "Well you're stupid!" Cosmic countered. Jason ran into the room and grabbed a chair and bag of chips and watched the fight. "You have a brain disorder!" Dexter yelled at Danz. "Ohhh burn!" Cosmic said. Dexter turned towards Cosmic and yelled at him too. "You are a pyscho!" Dexter screamed. Cosmic's eyes widened and Jaosn swore he saw flames on his blue eyes. "You need to leave!" Danz yelled. "You need to take a bath!" Cosmic yelled. "You both need serious help!!!!!" Dexter yelled at the top of his lungs. Cosmic and Danz turned towards Dexter, and knocked him out with a punch. Danz then turned towards Jason, who was putting chips into his mouth, and punched him in the face knocking him out aswell. "Hey, Danz," Cosmic began. Danz turned towards him. "Yeah?" he replyed. Cosmic then headbutted Danz and knocked both of them out. "I forgot it happens to me too!" Cosmic said falling onto the ground. Two of their troopers, Sandy and Gold, walked into the room and saw the group on the ground knocked out. "They must of had a conversation." Gold said. Sandy nodded and they walked out. The Best Song Dexter walked down the street of the lower cities of Coruscant, listening to his favorite song, Gangnam Style. Meanwhile, Cosmic walked down the street with Lora, listening to their favorite song, Harlem Shake. On the same street, Danz and Jason ran down the streets screaming lyrics to 'Best of Both Worlds'. The others heard this, and ran towards the two. Cosmic arrived first, then the others. "Guys we're in public! Put a sock in it!" Cosmic commanded. Jason and Danz shook their heads and blasted their music that could make 100,000 people deaf. "Turn it down!" Dexter demanded. Danz shook his head and restarted the song. "Oh how about this!" Lora said, releasing their song Harlem Shake for the galaxy to hear. "Both are dumb songs. This is the real jam!" Dexter said, turning his Gangnam Style to max volume. All the songs played through the city, making people run inside to get awya from the noise. They all turned the music down and looked at each other. "Its time we act mature and stop," Cosmic said turning his music off. The others nodded and turned their's off aswell. "Woah woah woah woah WOAH! You listen to Best of Both Worlds?" Cosmic asked. Danz and Jason looked at each other, then back at Cosmic. They laughed and sang the lyrics to the song, making the others run in terror. "WHY?!?!?!?!" Dexter yelled at the sky while running. Roommates Part 1 A group of new college students ran through the halls of dorms, trying to find their assigned dorm. One of the students, Jason, pushed his way through the crowd and found his dorm. 'Hm. I wonder who will be my other roommates....' Jason thought as he unpacked his stuff. Three other students, Cress, Lance and Drake ran side-by-side looking for their room. They came across the same room as Jason's, and walked inside. Jason was typing on his computer, not paying attention to anyone or anything. "Excuse me?" Cress said looking at Jason. Jason gave no reply to Cress and continued to search the internet. "My brother asked you a question," Lance said standing infront of Jason. Quickly, Jason pushed him out of the way and typed faster on his computer. "HEY!!!!!!" Drake snapped. Jason slowly and carefully looked at the trio and was about to talk when someone tripped into the room, making them all jump back and stare at the person. "And thats why you shouldn't run." the person said wiping himself off. He looked at the others then introduced himself. "I'm Cosmic. Is this the dorm we're sharing?" Cosmic asked. Lance nodded and ran towards the room beside Jason's, and annouced it would be his room. Drake and Cress rolled their eyes and picked their rooms, while they left Cosmic, still holding his hand out for someone to shake. Jason walked up to Cosmic and high fived his hand and left. Cosmic walked off and picked the final room to be chosen and unpacked. "This is going to be a long stay at this college...." Cosmic said to himself. Roommates Part 2 Jason, Cress, Lance and Cosmic walked towards the entrance of the college to see any new students arrive. "Well just boring old students huh?" Lance asked. Cress nodded and sat against the wall. "Maybe this will make this place wake up!" Jason said turning his music to high and played, Juke Box Hero. "That old song? Please! Here is a good song," Cosmic snatched the ipod out of Jason's hand and turned on Thrift Shop. "Pfft whatever," Jason said angrily. They left the entrance and returned to their dorm, finishing their work. Before they could finish, someone slipped a note into their dorm. Drake picked the note up and read it out loud for everyone to hear. "Party at my dorm. Be there and bring.......carrots?" Drake read confused. Cosmic walked in eating a carrot and the others looked at him. Cosmic cleared his throught and spoke. "What?" Cosmic asked. "Be vewy vewy qwuiet, I am hunting wabbits," Lance laughed. "Real mature," Cosmic replied. They all got ready for the party and walked to the destination of the party. Cosmic walked in and froze at the sight of people rioting. "Hmmm something isn't right with this picture...." Drake said looking at the riot. Cress slapped him behind the head. "You fool! This is a party riot! Hey wait for me guys!!!" Cress yelled and jumped into the middle of the riot. Jason and Lance stared at Cress riot for no reason. Cosmic then pulled out a carrot from his pocket and ate it, making Jason, Drake and Lance look at him. "What? If the guy is going to hunt 'wabbits' I better enjoy the carrots while I have a chance!" Cosmic said, suddenly turning into a rabbit. "You have GOT to be kidding me," Jason said. Cosmic shook his head and ate his carrot until a person behind him shot him four times with a shotgun. "HAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Lance laughed. Drake and Cosmic looked at him in horror and asked for an explanation. "I told him I was hunting rabbits!" Lance said. "You meant it?!" Jason asked. "Hey, I don't say 'be vewy vewy qwuiet, I am hunting wabbits' for nothin!" Lance replied. "Good point," Drake said. "Yeah it is!!!" Lance said shooting Drake in the head, killing him. "Wh-What?!" Jason yelled. Lance through the gun into Jason's hand and ran off. "This sure is a strange year of college," Jason said. Suddenly, Cosmic formed back into human and whined. "My carrot!" Cosmic yelled. Jobs To be Published 10 Facts about Freedom To be Published The Lion Sith King To be Published Blowing up Naboo To be Published Master of Cookies To be Published Sith or No Sith To be Published Cosmic's Speech about Freedom (Sequel to, "10 Facts about Freedom) To be Published Category:Blog posts